rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber (Amy) Thysteine/Moveset
Just like Rina Rouge and Blaine Azuria, Amy also has her own set of moves used in battle that I have named just like it was a Tales series RPG. Remember that her spells were inspired by Cheria Barnes and the entire Tales series games in general, so feel free to notice the similarities in each of her attacks within the provided example here. Also, more physical moves added which are based off of Judith's from Tales of Vesperia and Colette Brunel's from Tales of Symphonia. Base Artes Viper Strike Amy throws one chakram in a straight line. Altered Arte: Twin Viper Throws one blade and then the other in a straight line. Violet Harvest Amy spins, while wielding her blades, in a 360 degree motion. Altered Arte: Harvest Cyclone Spins while holding her blades, in a 720 degree motion. Altered Arte: Blade Mirage Spins creating 2 rings of lightning that float around the user for a short period or until comes in contact with an enemy. More experience=more rings (Max is 5). Flying Blade Throw's a chakram at an angle, with a boomerang effect. Altered Arte: Ring Satellite Throw's a single chakram in a short range with a sustained spin time. Altered Arte (of an Altered Arte): Volt Spin Throw's a chakram chakram with sustained spin time, electrocuting the target. Advanced Artes Grand Chariot Throws both chakrams at the same time, charged with electricity that discharges on the last hit. Crescent Drop Amy gets close to her foe slashing them in an uppercut formation, in the shape of a cresent moon, launching the opponent in the air slightly. She then jumps into the air and kicks them back to the ground. Thunder Moon Amy performs an aerial summersault, while charging her weapon with lightning. The lightning then gets fired from her weapon downward to the ground. Luna Rondo Charges forward then spins with her weapons, hitting the opponent twice. Altered Arte: Lightning Luna Rondo Amy does a spinning motion with her weapons after a small diagonal jump to the enemy. She performs 2 hits during the spin with her weapons, then summons a small glyph in the air to send down a small lightning bolt. Casting Artes Sky Bolt Cast Time: Instant Cast A single thin thunder bolt that strikes foes from a small glyph from her palms or from the air. Bolt Line Cast Time: Instant Cast A straight line of lightning fired from Amy's hands that temporarily paralyzes the enemy. Can be fired vertically, horizontally, and even at a diagonal angle (when airborne). (Extra: Can also help a bit when landing.) Voltaic Field Cast Time: Low Cast time Amy uses her Crescent Moon glyph on an area in the ground, creating a circle of electricity. Temporarily binds opponents. Surge Bomb Cast Time: Medium Cast time A sphere of compressed lightning that explodes on contact with the enemy or any form of matter. Has the ability to blow a foe backwards. Trinity Hex Cast Time: Med. Cast time A launch of three bolts that strike down in a triangular pattern from the sky on the enemy. Luminous Saber Cast Time: Med. Cast time Amy uses her lightning to create 6 consecutive blinding lightning bolts over a circular glyph that strike down on the opponent, then a stronger one in the shape of a blade hits the center. Signature Artes Judgement Bolt Amy's special skill that she uses when the time calls for it. She summons a massive glyph on the ground that can trap opponents in a field of electricity until her attack is over. Symbols created from Dust will appear in the air, encircling the opponent. Soon, the symbols will reach a high point where another glyph will appear and a huge bolt of lightning will strike down anyone and anything standing on the glyph on the ground. This is an attack that will most likely make Amy collapse after using it, as it uses a lot of energy. It's based off of Rita Mordio's version of Indignation.